An optical disc drive is known as a drive which performs recording and reproducing (data or information) to and from a CD-ROM and a DVD-ROM. Further, there is spread of a large number of information processing devices such as a personal computer and a variety of players which each incorporate such an optical disc drive. A main type of the conventional optical disc drive is a so-called horizontal type in which the optical disc is placed on a loading tray. Over the recent years, however, a great number of technologies have been proposed, which are capable of using in a state where the loading tray is set vertical, and, as a result, there is also the spread of many optical disc drives taking a so-called stand type and a so-called stand/horizontal combination type.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-12340